


Mumma's Little Girl

by websthetics



Series: Nothing Much is Cis [2]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen, Gender Identity, Misgendering, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/websthetics/pseuds/websthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characterization of Hero as a trans girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mumma's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dfab so absolutely tell me if I accidentally write something transmisogynist. This is something I've been sitting on for a while, but I guess I'll post it now and see if I can continue it later.
> 
> Edit: I've completely forgotten what the end of this is supposed to be so I'm just going to say it's finished now oops.

Leo and Hero were both born from Mum and a donor, although they both considered Mum and Mumma to be their true parents. Mumma was a little disappointed that both of her babies were boys, because she had always wanted a daughter, but she was determined to love her children with all her heart.

Mum had a sister, Hero called her Auntie. And Auntie had a daughter, Beatrice, but Beatrice is a hard name for a little Hero to say and so called her Bea instead. Leo was much older than Hero, so he never wanted to play with her, but when Bea came, they would play all day. Play dress up, play princesses, princesses who went on grand adventures, capturing magical dragons to ride on, dragons that flew them to the sea and as soon as their feet touched sea water, they became real life mermaids, and lived in a sand castle, as mermaid princesses are wont to do.

Hero remembers one memory quite clearly, for once Leo was playing with them, collecting shells with Bea and Hero and some beach stranger comes up to them and chatters about how cute they are, and how the two brothers look just alike. And Hero runs to Mumma's arms and cries and cries and cries in the manner of small children, and howls between sobs that she doesn't want to be like Leo, she wants to be like Bea.


End file.
